Unforgettable
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Its hard to forget the ones who loved you, its even harder to forget the ones who abandoned you. Unbreakable 'what if'


Dorinbo didn't know how long he had been staring at the fire in the komodo, but he had been sure the fire had once been burning bright in the beginning of the day. But now flickered dully in the ashes of wood, his hand drug under the steel komodo and drug out another piece of wood to toss in. Normally he wouldn't worry so much at a small flame or work so hard to bring it back to life. But that had been when he had only one son. One healthy son whose only ailment came from skinned knees and elbows.

Now he has two more sons

Stumbling in the meadow, the older's feet bleeding and covered in burns. A strange kame child with a blue cloth around his eyes. Dorinbo hadn't even realized the bigger burden till the child had collapsed in his arms, and a whine had sent his eyes to the child's back, and the torn clothing that had held something firmly in place on his back

A child

Much smaller,

Breathing weakly. Without a second thought, and a call to his own son, Usagi, to town to get Arata. As he carried the kames back to his house. It had taken a few hours, but the older one had eventually woken up, horrified at the disappearance of the baby. Until Arata hurried back in with said child in his arms. It was while the one, who claimed be Leonardo, had taken the child from him with tenderness that only a mother could have. Tiny arms holding the youngling to his shoulder as his coaxed the coughs out of him. While he and Arata talked about the youngest kame's condition. Usagi close to his side with a hand rubbing over the child's bundled blankets

The news hadn't been good.

The old I-sha had described a breathing problem, one he hadn't seen in this severity. One that wouldn't go away in time.

Dorinbo had almost considered talking in another room, to spare the boys their words. Btu he thought against it, till he watched the young kame's eyes widen. After he sent Arata away for the night, and tucked the boys in he fell into a restless sleep.

The next week was spent in getting used to the new arrivals, adopting them into their family. Leo had gotten along famously with Usagi and the two had adored Donatello. He honestly had felt relieved, though the child's condition remained the same. Dorinbo had thought it would remain this way, that they would become a family

Till the Merchants had arrived, and just as quickly left

And Leonardo with them.

Upon his disappearance, Dorinbo had sent out warriors, hands shaking and heart pounding at the thought of such a young child out on his own. It had been himself who had found the Merchants, he had been ready to dig his blade into them for taking away his newly adopted son.

Till Leonardo had come forward, waving his hands ot ward off the attack

And the truth was told

Leonardo had left of his own accord

This was his choice.

And with it, a plea from a 7 year old child. Far mature beyond his years

"Daddy, he won't s'eep."

It made Dorinbo's heart ache at such a tired young voice. But even more so at the weak whimpers. He turned to see his son standing in the doorway to shi bedroom, his arms holding a mass of blankets in his arms where the sad noises came from. Usagi's' eyes heavy and tired, barely open. Dorinbo smiled softly before reaching his hand out, "Come here son."

The little rabbit walked over, eyes fixated not the bundle in his arms he almost ran into his chest. But Dorinbo could just mark that up to exhaustion. HE drew the blanket out of his arms, using his and to brace it against his shoulder, a small whine indicating the restlessness of the child. Dorinbo shushed him lightly before realizing Usagi was still there, "Don't you want to sleep?"

"Nu," Usagi's head rested against his arm, the exhaustion evident on his young face, "He's alone. I dun want 'i'm to be sa'd."

Dorinbo smiled softly his free hand going up to run over his sons ears. Usagi's eyes blinked blearily back at him in tiredness that only a 7 year old could show, "My son, you have done a very good job taking care of this little one, and after some sleep you can help me take care of him."

Usagi's' black eyes dropped back to his feet, before he looked back up, "Daddy is Leonardo gonna be ok?"

The mere mention of the name made the bundle in his arms start to cry softly. Dorinbo scooped the child up against hsi shoulder, bouncing the little boy against his and shushing him softly till the sobs fell into soft whimpers. Usagi gave him apologetic face. Dorinbo reached his hand out and rubbed the blanket lightly. Dorinbo smiled before resting his head against the bundle "Of course his is." his hand ran back down his son's ears, "I talked to the merchant looking after him, and he was already trained in self-defense. He'll make sure Leonardo is trained in anyway he desires."

"IS he still my brother?"

He paused, Dorinbo closed his eyes as he rocked the child to his shoulder his hand sliding up to rest against his tiny scalp, "Yes, they both are. Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's not our family."

"O-Ok."

"Go on to sleep my son, I'll take care of the little one. It's my job as his father."

Usagi nodded before leaning forward, kissing the blanket bundle before walking back to his room, his tiny fists rubbing his eyes. But Dorinbo couldn't help but wonder how many more sleepless nights they were going to have.

But that wasn't Usagi's problem

Dorinbo shifted so his back was resting against the wall. Cradling the small bundle whimpering bundle to his chest with soft shushes and gentle words repeated through the course of the night and deep into the morning till the child finally fell to sleep. Usagi slept even later, but Dorinbo thought it best that way. When his son awoke, the two shared a conversation the elder would not soon forget. A sworn secret between the two Miyamoto's. The added third member that would keep them a family and would, in turn, be the secret of the village, The addition of a tiny four year old with poor health.

It wouldn't be even a full day later when Dorinbo realized just how poor the child's health was, even with the help of the village I-ha. He feared the child would be gone from their lives as quickly as he had arrived. But he proved a strong child, but word was given of a I-sha in Horyu City who new of such things and a runner was sent after him and a new addition was added to the village. A month passed before the child formerly known as Donatello began to answer to his new name of Donata, Three months passed before the child could sleep through the night, five months before he could run to the people who called themselves his family with a smile on his face, though words never left his lips. The name "Leonardo' was long since forgotten.

It was better then remembering the one who abandoned his little brother

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Ten years later

Donata hated going to the I-sha.

It didn't matter how kind Leatherhead was, or that he had been treating the kame since before he could remember. All he knew was that every day he was being drug back, either by Usagi or by his father. Sometimes twice a day, to have the large crocodile listen to his lungs. Then being forced to breath in this scented smoke for two hours and sneezing for the rest of it.

It was the monogamy of it

"He looks half dead, Dorinbo."

"He's might be, he's bored enough." Donata couldn't help but smile at that tone, from laying on the 'high table' he raised his head up off his hands and to the other side of the small shop. Leatherhead in his open happi and darker grey hakamas, and his father almost entirely in different shades including a dark grey haori. the fur lining the back of his head grew out a bit, but Don could only assume it was to simulate hair.

It took a bit for him to realize the two men were smiling at him. Don's tongue stuck out of his mouth for a moment, a normally disrespectful gesture was met with his father's smile and laughter. The rabbit strolling on over with his hand out. Donnie reached his hand out to meet his fathers and was pulled into a sitting position and tight into his father's side while sitting on the table. The table squeaked lightly as his father leaned against the table before his other hand came around to stroke his scalp, "Any changes today Leatherhead?"

"Not in a while. Your child is still too thin for someone his age. Too short, and his airway leaves much to be desired. But for someone in his condition, he's very well off."

'In his condition.' He hated those words. It's what made him different from everyone else in that village. Its why he spent days locked up in his house under a blanket, even after he felt better. Don's eyes went up to his father's face long enough to catch his attention and wrinkle his face to resemble the Inui in the next village.

Life would have been so much easier if he could talk

But it was worth his fathers chuckle. The hand holding him in the hug rubbed up and down his bicep, "I know son I know."

"Dorinbo," Donata looked up to see Leatherhead look back around, "I do notice he does have a growth of muscle in his biceps and arms, any reason for that?"

Uh oh. Don didn't know why THAT was his first thought, he glanced back to his father in time to see Dorinbo wink with a smile, "I asked Daiki to teach him a few moves on a bo staff. Nothing strenuous but just to keep him active."

"I cannot conceive that Usagi could approve of that."

That was definitely true, the thought made Donata flinch, leaning harder into his father side hoping to convey his thoughts. A soft furred hand ran over his scalp again, "I'm HIS father, and what I say goes. WE don't live in a world where we can go unarmed. The same goes for him." the hug around him tighten, "I'm not leaving him defenseless."

"I understand. I have the same policy with my children."

"They're with their mother and out of the village right now right?"

"Correct." Leatherheads eyes turned back to him, "Are you going to have him here again to observe my work? I know it occupies his mind enough, and helps with the restless ness."

Restlessness? Sure that was a nice way to put it, he once got so bored all he could do to kill the time was too map out the stars on his bed room wall when he was 6, sure his family hadn't been to happy about it. But it was something to help him kill some energy. It also helped to be with Leatherhead, who was about the only creature on earth who understood what he was going through , and learning about the various medicines and herbal help. Not that he was ever allowed to actually help in anyway. How had they put it?

'if you can't reach the shelves you don't have to mess with them.'

how stupid was that?

Especially since Leatherhead was the tallest person in the village

"Well, "Donata raised his head up to rest against his father's shoulder, Dorinbo smiling back at him," Its been a good week for him, maybe he wants to go to the stable and help out his big brother. Don't you think?"

Really?! Don's head popped back up with a smile, glancing between one of the villages I-sha's and the headmen looking for signs of a joke or teasing.

There was none.

Don's arm snapped around his father's waist but before he could charge out the door a large hand caught Hm by the back of his yukata and yanked hard enough for Don to reach back and grab the hand, glancing back with a questioning look. He would of scolded his father if he could in anyway besides the scowl he was wearing. Course, that just made his father laugh harder, "Son relax. you just forgot your hatnen."

Aw man, he hated that thing. He could already feel his face twisting up. His father had already taken up the blue material and a ty off on the hip, and the obnoxious material with his family crest on the back.

Worst part was, he knew his brothers and fathers clothes didn't fit. So it had to be his mothers.

He was literally wearing his dead mother's hand me downs.

Don almost jumped out of his skin at the tugging on his 'hanten' and the secondary button his brother had maliciously sewn on, attaching across his chest. He just wanted his father to stop smirking at him like that and for people ot stop looking at him like he was crazy when he had to wear clothes normally made for winter. It was so humiliating; a soft hand ran over his scalp and drew his eyes back up to Dorinbo and catching his smile

"Just be careful son."

The smile couldn't of come faster, nor that Donata shape spot he left in the shop . Despite his heavy clothing, he absorbed the sun through like a person dying of thirst. He was actually grateful that most of the villagers were out tending got the fields or working elsewhere so they didn't see him spinning under the sun like a maniac.

Especially since he had to walk OUTSIDE to get to the shop to being with

Oh well, the sun felt good, and he didn't get to feel it very often

Donata glanced behind him, ensuring no one was running after him he looked back to the large stable just on edge of town and started jogging off.

Another sign of his 'claustrophobia insanity'. It was insane how much he missed running, or even stretching his legs. Maybe it wasn't that obvious in person, but once someone stepped into the room that he and Usagi shared, they would be welcomed with the sight of intense wood scratches on the wall mimicking the pattern of stars, phases of the moon and patterns of growth from crops and weather patterns from year to year

And those were just things he could see from his window.

Ok yeah, his family had freaked out when they saw the 'grandeur of it. Mostly cause they thought he had gone mad with fever or that a Akai Tokage mouse had bitten him. No, wait, Dorinbo liked it, Usagi had been the one who freaked out.

Usagi was always the one who freaked out

"Donata!"

Donata maybe would of run faster if the voice had mimicked his brothers, before realizing the youngness of it and the number of footsteps. He turned around to see a couple of smaller children of running up from the school building. He recognized some of them as Daiki's little brothers and sisters. The others were from the other families. He couldn't help but smile and wave before walking over giving thema questioning look and raising his shoulders.

About the only advantage of being a mute in a small village was that everyone knew everyone. So he never really had to deal with the whole awkward 'oh you can't talk' thing unless new people came around. And he had his own form of talking by using his hands and facial expressions. He sort of thought of it like his "face " being his tone and his hands asking the questions. it might not of seemed like a good method, but heck even the six year olds seemed to get it. These guys did

"We haven't seen you in forever! Can you show us more tricks? Please please?"

Donata smiled before shaking his head before glancing around. Yes, no adults, before kneeling down and gesturing for the kids to come closer, forming a half circle and completely hiding him from view but if anyone looked out they would see a bunch of 6-10 year olds standing around giggling loudly. Which was by no means, a GOOD thing. Donnie's eyes looked over the ground and found a small half grown root. He reached and plucked it up, showing it to the kids between his fingers before searching for a 'assistant.' and catching Hikaru's attention before holding up the weed again and rolling his hand over it before holding his hands out to show the weed was gone, drawing about small hushed gasps , and shushes, Don reached forward behind her era and pulling it close to his chest with both hands over it before gesturing with his head for the kids to come closer.

He held his hands one palms down before lifting his hand up slowly. Between his hands, the small root began to expand, a small blue flower revealing itself. Welcomed with the sound of gasps and claps. Donata glanced behind him to the stable before holding the flower out and letting Hikaru take it. He waved his hands to shoo them away with a finger to his lips. Given the clear sign of their secret. And with it, the mob of children were gone as fast as they came

It wasn't' that Don thought he'd get in trouble with his tricks, but he didn't' want to know their reaction either. He just figured that it wouldn't hurt if he didn't say anything about it. It was just growing flowers….and the weird thing with his tea…but that was HIS secret.

"Dona-chan?"

Crap! He could of jumped out of his shell, his hands were already on the back of his head expecting a slap upside the head , for what reason he didn't know. He felt hands grab his and pull them away gently. He blinked before tilting his head back to see the smiling face of a black furred Neko with thick short black hair ted back in a short pony tail, "I thought it was you kimi."

Don smiled before turning and hugging the older neko back as tight as he could, he could already feel Daiki's hand rubbing his scalp . Don couldn't remember the last time he had seen the Neko, but it had been long enough that, despite the Neko being 25 , heh had had another growth spurt. Daiki pulled way with his hand still on his scalp, "You've gotten taller, kiddo, you're going to be bigger then me before long."

A outright lie, but a appreciated lie. Don pointed back towards the stable before putting two fingers behind his head and putting on a frown

"Ah so you're looking for Usagi."" alteast Daiki understood his sense of humor, his arm wrapping around His shoulder and hugging him to his side, "I'll make sure you get to him, don't worry." with a playful shove ahead, don stumbled infront before turning his head and sticking his tongue out for a moment before hurrying on ahead

The stable was the pride and joy of Murakami village, it wasn't a secret that they trained and raised the best horses around. People came from all over to buy one, and then came back again to show off. Don had no doubt this was Usagi's' doing.

Though to be fair, Usagi didn't get a chance to spend a lot of time at the stable. About 5 times a day, he'd be where ever Donnie was to make sure he was ok. Or to initiate another coughing treatment, ugh he hated those.

There were a few men he recognized outside the stable and in the field. Standing with the horses, some of them were talking with others worked were walking some of the horses around. Except for a 18 year old white rabbit with his kimono laying on the defense while he ran his hand down the back of a roan back. It was obvious that his brother had been working all day by his eyes alone . It almost made Don consider just going back to his home and waiting.

Even so, he raised his hand and waved lightly. Dark eyes caught his as Usagi's widen, stepping away and arms crossing. Crap, that alone made him take a giant step back and cling to Daiki's side. He knew his brothers expressions, and right now he was either on the brink of getting scolded or Usagi was getting ready to laugh, or deciding what he was making for dinner.

He felt a chin fall to rest on his shoulder with arms hugging him tight around the chest, he probably would of wiggled till he found freedom if he hadn't known Daiki was making a face aimed directly at Usagi for Donnie's own benefit. It was probably some pouty face that didn't belong on a 23 year old maybe even mocking Usagi's own expression

Pafekuto! Usagi broke out in a smile and shook his head, fists on hips giving him the appearance of a slap tired Mother he turned back to the other stable hands," I'll be back! Apparently my brother's been set loose."

Don rolled his eyes before reaching up and tapping Daiki's face with a wiggle he hoped would convey his desire. The arms around Don dropped with a small shove to his scalp he turned pat Daiki's face in a show of thanks

"You're welcome kimi. Jus don't let him bully you, alright?"

Course not, what kind of stupid question was that? Atleast it showed how concern he was. For as long as he could remember, where Usagi was trying to smother him into wearing two pairs of socks and double layered scarves, Daiki would step in and help to smother the smothering Atelast when father wasn't there.

He tried to be understanding, when he was close to blowing up or five seconds from leaving altogether, not that he would get far. Moments like that the only person who could comfort him was his father, and the telling of his mother. Stories about how much she loved them and Usagi's' guilt over her death.

He tried to be understanding

He just wished Usagi would do the same

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into a familiar blue clothed chest a hand rubbed his arm , "What are you doing out here little brother? I thought you were getting checked up by Leatherhead."

Don waved his hand before taping him on the chest. He was done, simple as that. AND he had permission so there. He pulled away to squeeze his brothers hands tightly leaning his weight back and smiling.

"You have a point." Usagi shook his head, "If father gave you permission then ther's nothing I can say-"

Dam straight. He honestly wanted to say he was listening. But as his brohters lips started to move, he caught a glmpse of someoen passing by, he honestly coudlnt tell who it was. But he could hear the settel splashing of water aginast the side of a wooden bucket.

A rush of energy shot up his body, his hands grabbed Usagi's as his brohter questined him, probaby asking him if he was alrigth. Just as fast as it had come, the energy flew from him, knees bucklign as everything suddenly tilted. A hand suddenly cupped the back of his shoudlers lwoering hm down while another hand tapped his face, "Donata!? Donata can you hear me?!"

Yeah course he could hear him, if only he could get the world to stop spinning. His hand going over his eyes as he nodded. He could just hear Usagi sigh with relief as he was pulled back into a hug

"What happened? "asked Daiki's voice, "He shouldn't be doing that Leatherhead just checked him out."

"I do not know, it hasn't happened in days." the hand ran back down the back of his head, "He-he might not of eaten yet today."

Might? He did, he could never get out of it. Eating for him was sitting and having someone glare unblinkingly at him till he ate to their satisfaction and to his stomach ache. He could get out of it in the moment when they were forced to blink, but that was about it.

"Would you take him to the tree on the hill and out of the sun? I'll go get some food for him if you will watch over him."

"You know I will." he felt hands pull him away from Usagi, just as his brother disappeared in a flurry of footsteps. The arms picking him off the ground, he tried to open his eyes, but the swirl of color sent his fingers to his brow to pinch with a moan.

More then anything else in the world , he wanted to tell Usagi the truth. Rather than let his older brother think his 'negligence' lead to him getting dizzy and almost passing out. But the truth was stranger then that, ,stranger then the magic tricks he did for the children of the village.

He didn't know why , but whenever he was within a arms reach of a large source of water, ie, a bucket, the stream, the river, and one time, a well he almost fell down, he would feel a surge of energy before it would become zapped away and leave him almost helpless. Luckily he had convinced his brother that he had a paralyzing fear of water so he helped keep him away from the river. And thank the spirits the 'bathing stall was just him.

But who would believe him? He was a mute child who had limited communicating methods as it is. He could always write it down, but still came the problem of no one believing him. And if they did, what could they do? Call him a freak and blame his family. He had tried to look hard at Dorinbo and Usagi and see if they suffered the same problems he did, but from what he could see, the two of them were healthy as could be.

So by logic it only could come from his mother. It was from her his family claimed his likeness came from, a mother he never knew. And a mother rarely spoken about. Any time he asked about her, his father would just smile and say 'she loved you' and if he asked Usagi he would take him to their room and ask him about the newest set of papers he had filled up, and beg for him to tell him about it in the best way he could. OR if they were outside, he'd ask if Don wanted to go riding together, despite his paranoia about a creature so intelligent and being at the mercy of it. So he tried to not ask about it, it had to be painful anyway and pushing the subject would just be selfish. It was hard enough taking care of a kid like him as it is.

But he really did try to be a good son. He tried to keep the house clean, he tried to keep the laundry done , with as little water as possible, and he tried to smile every time his father and brother looked at him. No matter how he felt

Cause deep down, he knew he would never have the life he wanted. He knew He would never have a place to work on, or help Leatherhead to the extent of his ability, or even have his own house. Donata knew he would be a burden to his family till the day his body finally gave out

So the most he could do for them was smile

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i couldn't get this idea out of my head, I had a lot of 'what ifs' for the Unbreakable series'. Most of which had endings so depressing I ended up in a fetal position under my bed. I"m definately not starting a whole new branch of stories for this particular verse but its one of the many things i set up to vent some creativity and ensure i have SOMETHING to post on my posting days. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>translations<strong>:

**Hanten**: japanese winter garb

**I-sha:** feudal japanese doctor

...

wow thats' it?

nice


End file.
